Guides/Guide to Survive in Volcano
Surviving in the volcano can be crazy, however paradoxically it is the safest place to be during volcanic eruptions in dry seasons. You never be obliged to enter in the Volcano on other season you can travel and explore without complications but the constant eruptions and the withered or burning of plants and farms can put you think to stay away from each structure, base and other important object or mob that can burning, be destroyed or die (respectly) and pick elephant cactus, coffee plants, obsidian, dragoon hearts, make crafts for volcanic tab etc. Into volcano The volcano biome is very hot and despite have ocean cannot put boats or travel over them. The first problem is the overheating which you should carry a Tropical Fan or Dumbrella and additional prototype build a Endothermic Fire Pit, at least one Crock Pot, an Ice Maker 3000 a siesta lean-to or Palm Leaf Hut and an Ice Box. The high temperature from biome make difficult farm without Ice flingomatic cause withered is automatic, also butterflies don't come out of flowers and bee don't produce honey which you can stay all time inside at least for search food. Have always ice (for eat and reduces temperature), a spear or better, a football helmet and log suit armor for battle with dragoons while travel or for make Meatballs 1monster meat and 3 ices . Tips * If you can pick Cacti or elephant remember doit in dry season if you do it in other season remember fertilize with ash the plant does not have notthing (cactus spike coffe) will be withered and try to dug with a shovel result in lost permanently of the plant and two twigs. * There arent sanity items wich means always low sanity. * Hail, rain and strong winds still appear inside volcano ** However Flooding, poison mosquitoes, and the sealnado does not appear, wich you can enter if is hiding for these. * Be careful using tropical fan cause can fire outs Fire illuminations items letting vulnerability with charlie. * Don't make your base in the enter of the volcano, search an area without Dragoons and Lava Pool or very away of them . * You can keep in the surface Traveling in the ocean and enter at the volcano only when there is eruption and get away when is end. * Two charcoal in ice maker 3000 make 3 ices with a monster meat in a crock pot make a Meatballs * The altar of snackrifice can increases until 4 day eruptions or reduces a 0. * Keep away from lava pool these increase temperature very fast. * Attack one or two dragoons maximum at time , more can be unmanageable. * Remember the attack the dragoon kite give 1 or 2 hits late of avoid his attack and when make his cinematic 2 or 3. ** Avoid when charging attack and attack automatic. * Remember that the coffee and cacti fertilize with ash and only grow in volcano turf. * You can get biggest amount of rocks, ashes, obsidian, Bones , monster meat and charcoal from volcano what in any other biome. * Despite the volcano have many light you keep been vulnerability to charlie * Learn recipes crop pot that reduces temperature. Category:Guides